


She Doesn't Need To Be A Show Dog. [AU]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Series: Love For A Hellhound. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: [Name] is just a regular dog, looking for a home and love.





	

Sam couldn't stop smiling the whole way there. His hands gripping the steering wheel as Jess sat beside him trying to hold in the laughter at how excited her husband had become. Her right hand rests on her swollen belly while the other gently gives Sam's arm a gentle squeeze. His glance over was brief but he had moved his arm so his hand could lace with hers, kissing her knuckles softly.  
  
"You ready?" He spoke finally as his excitement came to a calm. Jess gave his hand a squeeze as he pulled into the lot and parked.   
  
"Yes, I'd ask you the same thing but I can clearly see that you are more excited then me." She giggled as he exits the car and makes his way over to her side of the car to help her out. His large hand giving her belly a loving caress before the two make their way inside the Animal Shelter. Sam had always wanted a dog of his own, growing up his father was never really an animal person and the only time Sam ever knew of them owning a pet was when he was two, his mother had always wanted a cat but they had to give it away when they found out Dean was allergic.   
  
Now out of college, married and expecting his first child Sam was able to talk Jess into getting the first family pet. Coming back to now as Sam watched Jess coo over a litter of puppies, each one varying in color, size, and breed. It was adoption week at the shelter and the couple wanted to use that to take the time to find the right dog. Jess had wanted to get a puppy so they could grow along side their baby, Sam had agreed wholeheartedly, keeping a safe eye on her he made his way down the room looking at the older dogs along the way. Some excited, some timid but curious, he had seen all reactions and moods before coming to a pen at the very end.  
  
A sheet was covering the pen door and curiosity got the better of him, he slid a finger through the fencing and pulled the sheet slowly aside to see a ball of dark chocolate fur curled up and shaking in the corner of the pen.   
  
"That's [Name]"  
  
Sam jumped back, his hand pulled back so fast from the pen door he nearly hit himself in the face. The assistant chuckled at him, Sam's face was warm with embarrassment. "Sorry"  
  
"No need to be, a lot of people are curious", The assistant who introduced them self as Ryan carefully enters the pen and removes the sheet. "[Name] was brought here along with a few others from a dog fighting ring, poor thing was a bait dog" Ryan let [Name] sniff his hand, but made no other action to move. Sam felt his heart drop, dog fighting was sick and only low lives would do such a thing more so when other dogs are used as bait, tied up and defenseless. He watched as Ryan ran his hand slowly along her back, checking her bandages and a cast on her back right leg. "[Name] is a sweet dog, really, though she isn't up for adoption just yet, just till she finishes her behavior classes to make sure she will be fit for a home but I'm hopeful." Sam smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, she seems like a sweet dog, just scared is all", Sam couldn't help but watch her, although she had most of her fur shaved off for the bandages she was a pretty chocolate brown with the most unique [Eye Color] Sam has ever seen a dog have. "So how long will she need before she can be up for adoption?" He looked over to see Jess holding a cute little Yorkshire Terrier in her arms, a smile on her face causing Sam to smile in turn.   
  
"A week, two tops", Ryan left the pen before placing the sheet back up. "Everyone here is rooting for her, it's a long recovery for dogs like her and when we believe she is ready we will give her a foster home before we put her up for adoption, to make sure she can handle being with a family" Ryan bid Sam a good day, Jess came walking up to him with the puppy in her hands, cooing as she told Sam it was the puppy she wanted, Sam laughed as he took the puppy, the poor thing could sit in the middle of his palm. As the two signed the needed documents Sam couldn't get [Name] out of his head, it was then that Sam decided that maybe one dog wasn't enough.  
  
 **|One Week Later|**  
  
Sam made it his goal to visit [Name] when he could, he was surprised when the shelter allowed him. Jess had gone out with friends giving Sam the time to visit today, greeting the people working today it wasn't hard to see that everyone knew Sam pretty well by now as he was lead to the back in a playroom that was normally used for the puppies. [Name] was already in the room with her handler Laura, the two greeted the other and Laura began her normal routine with [Name] her progress was coming along better than most dogs she had worked with and she believed Sam might have helped with that. [Name] was still cautious around people but she did let them pet her, it was her being around other dogs is when she would cower and hide.   
  
"I think she might be ready for a foster home", Laura spoke up as she watched [Name] react positively to being pet while eating, the bowl then pulled away. "She still has awhile to go but I'm positive she is ready for a home, on the safe side we will put her in a home with just adults for now" Sam bit his lip, he had been thinking about it for awhile now, that he would be able to take [Name] home with him and been hopeful that he would be able to be her foster home and along the way her permanent home.  
  
"Has a foster home been assigned yet?" Sam spoke up, he reached his hand out slowly as [Name] turned to him, her wet nose bumped against his fingertips before sitting a few feet from him. She was looking better, her fur growing back though the cast on her leg was still on along with the cone to prevent her from chewing at it.  
  
"Not yet, we're currently still looking", Laura walked [Name] around the room on a leash. "We normally only go with homes that have experience with being foster homes, though we are open to volunteer homes"  
  
 **|Two Days Later|**  
  
Sam knew Jess wouldn't really be happy with this, he had not really told her about them becoming foster parents, let alone foster parents to a dog. He was sure he could get her to see that [Name] was in need of a good home and what better way to get Jess to like [Name] then taking care of her for a month or two. "Come on, let's get you set up", Sam lead the timid [Name] inside the living room, Sam had set up a dog bed and small wicker basket full of toys sat at the front of the entertainment center. He hid the food in the pantry and set the dog bowls out in the kitchen, Jess would get a surprise of her life when she arrived home. "Alright [Name], this is your new - hopefully - permanent home." He watches her sniff around the living room but not venturing any further then the couch.   
  
It was just then that Jess had came walking in through the front door - Milo - the little Terrier they had adopted came trotting in beside her on a leash. "Babe, I'm home" Sam walked from the living room to the front door, kissing Jess on the lips softly as he helped her with the few bags in her hand. Milo was let off his leash and came trotting into the living room where he caught sight of [Name] and began to bark. [Name] became nervous as Milo continued to bark, finally getting up and making her way into the kitchen with Sam and Jess standing near the counter, [Name] hid behind Sam and Jess gives a look of surprise.  
  
"Sam, where did the dog come from?" She picked Milo up to stop his barking but more so from the scarred dog that was being comforted by Sam.  
  
"This is [Name], she's a rescue and I thought we could be her foster family and maybe adopt her when she is able", Sam stood, Jess giving him a look that made him know he was in trouble. "I know, I didn't talk to you about it but I knew you wouldn't really agree to this" Jess huffed.  
  
"Sam, I'm all for helping an animal in need but a rescue is a lot of responsibility and we have the baby to think about" Sam hugged Jess to him gently.   
  
"The baby will be fine, [Name] is a sweetheart that just needs love and a good home" He looked down to [Name] as she leans against the counter and shaking a little as she glances over her shoulder at the couple. Sam moved over to her, his hand running along her head, and ears. Jess didn't really know how to feel about the situation but it happened and she would have to go along with it. She gave Sam a kiss on his mop of brown hair and took Milo with her to the living room while Sam began making dinner, filling up the dog bowls as he worked through the kitchen. [Name] had stayed in the same spot as Sam maneuvered around her, she finally moved once her eyes landed on the dog bowl.  
  
Milo came in ignoring his bowl and going for [Name]'s, nipping at her face she backed up and almost knocked Sam over. "Milo!", Sam pulled Milo to his own bowl across the room. "You have your own food" He coaxed [Name] back over to her own. Jess came walking in, looking at Sam.  
  
"Why did you yell at Milo?"  
  
"He tried eating [Name]'s food"   
  
"What's the difference?" She looked at Milo trying to get at [Name]'s bowl again, Sam picking him up and placing him back down.  
  
"She's still skittish around other dogs, regardless off size and he nipped at her", He sighed looking at Jess. "She was a bait dog, Jess, just give her time"   
  
**|Month Later|**  
  
[Name] was was sleeping on the back porch as Milo ran around the yard, chasing after Dean's step-son Ben and his three-year old daughter Zeppelin. It was a sunny, warm day and they took this time to have a cook out. It was convenient that they all lived close to one another, Dean and Lisa only being a block over. The boys parents though lived a county over from them, John was talking with his boys near the grill while the girls talked on the porch, Mary was running her fingers through [Name]'s fur, where there had been scars it was bare as the fur didn't grow back.   
  
"Sam has always been a softly for dogs." She smiled as [Name] licked faintly at her hand.  
  
"She's one tough dog, I'll give her that", Lisa spoke up. "Most dogs like her end up euthanized"  
  
Jess sighed softly. "Yeah, I love Sam but I wish he would have talked to me about it at least."   
  
A month was progress that paid off, though still on the road to recovery [Name] had become better at handling Milo and other dogs when Sam would take the two for walks. Confrontation was still something to be worked on when another dog would growl or bark at her, Sam was proud of her and he was told with the progress she has made she would be up for adoption soon. "I want to adopt her but Jess is still on the fence about it, thinks that [Name] shouldn't be around the baby when it comes, she's due any day know." Sam took a sip of his beer as he watched his mother pet said dog.   
  
"Tough as all hell", John glanced over toward the porch. "She's a survivor."  
  
"Hell yeah she is." Dean grins, Zeppelin had came over and held her arms up, wanting her father to hold her.   
  
[Name] came walking down the steps, sniffing around the grass. Ben walking up and held his hand out for her to sniff, her tail gave a sway licking his hand letting Ben pet her and run has hands along her back his sister began wiggling in her father's arms as she watched her brother pet the doggy she didn't get a chance to play with, Milo was busy running around the yard so she walked to the next best thing. Dean had set her down walking behind her as she made her way over to [Name], Ben held his sister back and held her hand out for the pooch to sniff. Everyone seemed to have stopped what they had been doing as they watched, Dean was close but made no move to intervene.   
  
[Name] licked the giggling girls hand, before long a lick to the face had everyone laughing, Dean even got a kiss when he crouched down.   
  
 **|One Week Later|**  
  
Sam had gone out for the night - _Jess' idea and not his_ \- saying he needed a night out with the boys and she would have a night in with the girls. Lisa had shown up with Zeppelin, Mary coming an hour after, they had all huddled in the living room talking about anything and everything. [Name] was curled up on her dog bed as Zeppelin was leaning against her side, little chubby hands grasping fur as the adults sat on the couch watching some movie the little girl took no interest in. Zeppelin stood up making her way from the living room and into the kitchen, her little hands touching what was in reach and one of those things had been [Name]'s tug-rope.   
  
The little girl giggled and kicked it across the floor towards [Name] who had picked it up, Zeppelin made her way over and began tugging the toy, making squeaking sounds as [Name] didn't budge unlike Milo who would have been drug around the room. [Name] let go and Zeppelin threw the rope giggling as [Name] walked after it. It was when a shadow moved along the back patio [Name] froze, but instead of running she watched carefully her eyes never leaving the shadow as it moved closer [Name] began barking, startling Zeppelin causing her to start crying. The shadow fled and Lisa came running in with the other two following behind, picking the crying girl up and cooing at her try and get her to calm down.  
  
"[Name]!", Jess yelled at her, pulling her back by her collar. "Bad dog." She lead her over to a kennel that set of to a corner of the kitchen.  
  
Placing her inside and latching it shut, Mary looked from [Name] to the back patio deciding to cover the sliding doors with the blinds. All three walked back into the living room with little Zeppelin in Lisa's arms, [Name] continued to the watch the back door leaning against the kennel side.   
  
"I'm sure [Name] didn't mean it, she most likely barked at a squirrel or something" Mary hugged Zeppelin to her, brushing little hairs from the now tired little girls face. Lisa helped Jess pick up what was on the coffee table as Mary made her way upstairs with Zeppelin, Milo following close behind, Lisa and Jess following shorty after with the kitchen light off, darkness overtaking the whole of the living room.  
  
 **|Kitchen|**  
  
[Name] had watched the stairs as the lights had been shut off, all but the hallway lamp. Silence took over the house giving [Name] the reason to believe the house was safe and to finally lay down in her kennel with her head on her paws.   
  
 **|Living Room|**  
  
The living room window had begun to wiggle slightly, not opening before the window right beside it began to do the same thing just only this one had been forgotten to be locked. It slowly slid open, a figure entered one leg at a time before taking a look around. It was the figure from outside on the patio, looking around for the dog he had heard and seen earlier in the kitchen knowing it must have been locked up somewhere as the dog bed was vacant so he took the time to look around downstairs for anything of value. Pulling drawers out, looking into closets and the office that was unlocked he ransacked the whole room before getting his hands on a few hundreds that had been hidden in a false book in the book cases, books had been thrown to the floor and papers scattered all over Sam's desk. He then moved on back into the living room making his way into the living room paying no mind to the kitchen.  
  
He had froze when he had heard foot steps walking around upstairs, but he knew it was just the women in the house and that little girl. He watched the shadow as it moved and disappeared into a room as the click of the handle was heard, he made his move and ascended the steps. It was then that [Name] had heard the stairs creak she had lifted her head up and watched a figure make its way up the steps she stood and let out a low growl **.** A scream was heard and the slamming of a door, banging had followed making [Name] bark and paw at the kennel door pushing hard against it making it rattle harshly, the latch beginning to bend.  
  
 **|Up-stairs|  
  
** He moved silently in the hall, he was ready to enter a room when the door across from him had opened revealing a blonde pregnant woman who had screamed seeing him, the door slams shut and then locked before he could do anything, slamming his fist against the thick wood. Lisa had told Zeppelin to stay in bed while she slid out of bed and to the door to see what the noise was about, opening the door she felt her heart skip a beat harshly as her eyes locked on a black clad figure pounding away on the bathroom door. Mary had done the same as the two slammed their guestroom doors shut, Lisa had dove for her phone while Mary had reached for a knife she kept in her bag. Jess was in trouble and she be damned if she let anything happen to her and her unborn grandchild, slowly opening her door she slid out from the room; counting down she blind-sided the person and the two began to struggle on the hallway floor. Mary was able to get in a punch or two before she was finally pushed off, he had straddled her hips and began grasping for her hands, she grunt as he jerks her hand with the knife but she was able to get the upper hand and slammed the blade into his thigh kicking him off.  
  
"Bitch!" He yelled, hand gripping his now bleeding thigh.   
  
Mary stood ready to run back to her room, though unfortunate as she was tripped up by him grabbing her ankle and pulling her back down. He pulled her closer and with a heavy swing punches her in the face, her gaze blurred making her feel nauseous. He stumbles to his feet, leaning against the wall supporting himself with his bloody hands staining the white walls with smeared red hand prints. He was ready to kick her in the head when a growl was heard coming closer from behind, turning his eyes lock onto [Name] who was crouched low to the ground, pearly white teeth showing.  
  
"[Name]" Mary mumbled as she tried crawling away.   
  
The man in black tried to quickly grab for her only to have sharp teeth dig into his hand and tear through the glove, [Name] pulled harshly and began shacking her head. Screams of pure agony spilled from his vocal cords as teeth sank deeper the more he tried to free himself, a fist coming down hard onto [Name]'s head making her whimper and pull away giving him the time to hobble the best he could away from the dog. [Name] turns and follows, barking loudly and snapping her teeth at him, Lisa opens the door seeing Mary curled on her side with blood dripping down her nose using this time to help Mary into the room with her now crying daughter.  
  
Zeppelin cried harder as she saw her hurt grandmother, Milo curled into the little one's lap as Lisa pulling Mary to the bed. "Zep, honey", She cradles her daughters face with her hands. "I need you to be a big girl and watch Nana for me, okay?", She cooed at the little girl, Mary reaching out for the little hand that now had a death grip on her fingers. "Mommy needs to go get Aunt Jess from the bathroom, okay?" The little girl nodded as she nodded her head.  
  
Mary pulled Zeppelin closer as she spoke. "It's okay Zep, [Name] will keep us safe"  
  
Lisa had ran from the room, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she ran to the bathroom door yelling for Jess to open up and come with her to the room. The door unlocked and Jess opens the door with her hand on her stomach, Lisa kept her cool helping Jess to the bedroom, concern for the new mother ran rampant through her mind. In all the chaos Lisa finally remembers the burglar in the hallway with [Name], she helps Jess into bed, Mary already speaking into her ear trying to calm her down.   
  
In the hallway [Name] dug her teeth into the burglars jacket and pulled, in his panic he pulled on her head before punching her again only to have his forearm bit into. Screaming he gave a knee-jerk reaction and the two tumble down the stairs. [Name] whines as she fell, body landing hard at the bottom of the stairs next to the bleeding man. He wanted to run, pain pulsed all over and he was ready to even turn himself in if it meant getting away from the dog that now lay next to him, the knife in his thigh dug deeper making his leg burn blindingly white hot. Taking a chance he headed for the front door, his hand grips the door handle, unlocking it he crawls his way out of the door and onto the porch only to let out a loud sob as a growl was heard again.  
  
 **He chose the wrong house to break into.**  
  
 **|Hospital|  
  
** The boys had all but ran like bats out of hell through the entrance of the hospital, Ben held tightly to Dean's hand as he followed the three older men to the front desk. Sam's hands slid through his hair nervously as he frantically asked for all three women's names. Lisa and Zeppelin had been fine for the most part aside from the traumatizing event that took place, Dean hugging the two with all he had once he came to their room that was shared with Mary, John felt rage but it had simmered once Mary told him she put up a fight earning her a kiss and chuckle. Sam on the other hand was a whole mess of nerves when Jess was in none of the rooms, ready to yell at any doctor he had seen till Mary called him over.  
  
"Sammy, Jess is going to be fine", Hearts breaking as tears spilled from Sam's eyes. "I promise you, but honey, when everything escalated Jess had began to go into a stress induced labor", John and Dean had to help Sam to a chair as his legs finally gave out, tears falling from his eyes he collapsed into himself, head in his hands all they could do was wait. Zeppelin and Lisa had fallen asleep curled up with Dean in the other bed, John was sat next to Mary's bed while Sam had not moved from his spot next to the door. He nearly knocked the doctor over as she had walked through the door, Sam's nearly yelling as he asked the doctor about Jess' condition and if the baby was okay.  
  
"She is fine, though once we had been able to stabilize her the stress did cause delay, we had no chose but to just keep her comfortable, monitor her and wait", Sam had become restless and was ready to just run from the room and find his wife. "Would you like to see your family Mr. Winchester?" The doctor had smiled softly, they hadn't seen Sam move that fast in a long while.  
  
 **|Jess' Room|  
  
** Everyone had stayed behind to give Sam time, he had been grateful for that as he closed the door softly. Turning he was greeted with a sleeping Jess and a hospital bassinet next to the bed, walking as quietly as he could Sam now had tears of awe spill form his eyes, a sleeping little bundle of pink occupying the space. Jess slept peacefully, Sam taking the time to very gently scoop the little bundle into his hands with a large palm cradling his daughters head. He knew this day would come but with it being the couples first born and seeing her for the first time Sam could not help the emotion pore from him in the form of more tears.  
  
"She's a tad underweight, but the doctor says she is very much healthy" He looked up locking eyes with Jess, a smile on her lips. He placed his daughter in Jess' arms before crawling into the bed with her.  
  
"She's beautiful, like her Mommy" His voice was rough with emotion, kissing Jess on the head. Jess felt happiness course through her but then it had dawned on her as she looked down to her sleeping little bundle.  
  
Tears in her eyes. "We probably wouldn't be here is it wasn't for [Name]"  
  
 **|Month Later|  
  
** Everyone had gathered at Dean and Lisa's, the grill was going with Ben helping Zeppelin on the swing. Milo ran around the two as he barked wanting to play, John sat with his arm around Mary's shoulders kissing her temple softly. Dean stood at the grill hugging Lisa to his side, with a beer in one hand and a spatula in the other. Jess had came walking out of the house with little Charlie in her arms, taking a seat next to Mary who had happily taken her grand-daughter into her arms.   
  
"Where is Sammy?" Dean looked to Jess as she cleaned a pacifier.  
  
"Here!", Sam yelled from inside the kitchen. "I have a surprise!"   
  
Ben and Zeppelin came running over hearing their uncle, more so because they got to see the baby. Sam came walking out with a leash folded in his hands, smile on his face as he kissed the top of Jess' head before making his way into the back year. "We have a new addition to the family!" His excited demeanor made Jess laugh as she smiled with him, Dean was ready to sass his brother when Sam whistled loudly. A blur of scars and fur came running from inside the house and into the yard with Sam. [Name] jumping onto Sam making the other two children scream with excitement.  
  
"[Name]!"  
  
 _After that night with Jess still in the hospital Sam had rushed to the animal hospital [Name] was rushed to the next day. The burglar had used the knife in his leg on [Name], stabbing her in the left front leg digging the blade into the muscle of her shoulder. She fell like a sack of bricks after that, lights of police cars had flashed and it was a rush of cops and paramedics. Jess had insisted they help [Name] as she and the others had been carted away._  
  
 _Sam was told that she was being handed back over to the shelter till further notice was given.  
  
Jess and Charlie had been able to come home by then.  
  
His mother also.   
  
He had received a call that [Name]'s leg could not be saved, resulting in amputation.  
  
Into the third week he had received another call explaining [Name]'s recovery and rehabilitation.   
  
It was the forth week he was told [Name] would be put up for adoption.  
  
He was out the door before the vet on the other line could finish speaking.  
  
_He chuckled as [Name] ran around the yard with Ben like she had three legs all her life, sitting with Jess as everyone relaxed enjoying each others company. [Name] had come a long way from the dog she used to be, Sam knew she was something special and he was right. Jess loved her more then anything now, seeing her as more then just another dog but as someone she could trust. [Name] took a spot under the shade of a tree with Zeppelin cuddling her side with fur grasped in her fingers, Ben with her head in his lap.  
  
 _[Name] didn't need to be a show dog._  
  
No.  
  
 **She was family.**


End file.
